Child of the Earth
by xdissolving
Summary: Uncle Iroh disappers and Zuko and meets a mysterious new girl... one who doen't even know her own past secrets... review please!
1. Gone

Child of the Earth

Chapter 1: Gone

**A/N: This story is set after the first season of Avatar, although Zuko and Katara have not met before. All the characters are the same ages as they are on the show except Katara and Zuko- who are 15 and 17. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters, thought it was on my Christmas list. I do own this plot and any OC's however. **

Prince Zuko felt the ridges of the wood beneath his back, proof that he was on a raft in the middle of the North Pole Ocean. Zuko glanced up. His Uncle Iroh was sitting cross-legged on the opposite corner of the raft, concentrating on a small candle in front of him. Settling into a sitting position Zuko felt his face, the bruises from the blast were faintly yellow and the cuts were gone. The emotional pain however, would never heal. Attempting to capture the Avatar and failing every time was taking its toll on the Fire Nation prince.

Zuko looked out over the water. It was a deep blue crystal color, lapping the glaciers in rhythmic motions he found soothing. Glancing up Zuko saw a very unpleasant sign- the clouds above were dark black and approaching quickly. Suddenly as if cued with his mood, the water deepened in color and started to churn. Then came the rain. It wasn't your average rain- this rain was in long thick sheets, with big fat raindrops that poured onto Zuko, the glaciers, and the ocean. The suddenly there was a loud crack. The waves which had grown higher, and higher had now broken the mast. Zuko whirled around looking for his uncle.

"Uncle Iroh!" he shouted "Uncle!" Zuko's desperate shouts filled the air. Zuko whirled around and around, looking for his mentor and only caring family member. Then, everything went black.

**Later- The next Day**

Zuko stirred slightly and woke to find himself in a totally new surrounding. He was in an ice cave, but he could hear the ocean beating not to far away. Getting up and stretching, he saw that it was nearly dusk, and the glaciers were ablaze with the reflection of the setting sun. Looking around Zuko saw that the waves must have brought him here, he was soaking wet and the ocean was only a few yards away. Turning around, he decided to observe his new surroundings. Zuko created a ball of fire in his hand and walked into the cave.

Zuko gazed at his surroundings, his black Fire-Nation clothes contrasting with the clear ice. The icy tunnel took dozens of turns, the fire from his hand illuminating the glassy walls. After an hour of walking, Zuko came upon a room inside the cave. Entering cautiously, he saw that the room was lavishly decorated. Hundreds of thousands of tiny crystals stuck out of the wall, the faucets reflecting millions of bright colors across the floor and walls. Zuko reached out and touched the nearest wall, finding the crystals hard- they were not made of ice.

Turning around to explore the room more, Zuko found that he had missed the key part of the room. In the middle of the circular cavern was an alter- a black granite platform with small white candles burning along the edges. Letting his eyes travel upward, Zuko saw there was a clear statue standing on the platform. Edging closer he saw the statue was that of a young girl, about his age or younger.

Zuko observed the craftsmanship of the statue. The girl had long hair that reached her shoulder blades, and she was wearing a long flowing kimono and robe. Her gentle hands were at her sides and her symmetrical eyes were staring straight ahead. He breathed inward; the statue was so pretty she looked almost real. Suddenly Zuko reached out to touch the statues arm. It was cool like ice, just as he had expected it to be.

Forgetting his hands were heated (he is a Fire bender after all) Zuko kept his fingers on the statue when a strange thing began to unfold. The ice walls began to shake, resulting in bell sounds created be the crystals. Zuko looked up at the statue where his hand had just lain. The statue was melting! The icy exterior of the girl was melting, but nothing could prepare Zuko for what was underneath it…..

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Sorry I had cut the chapter short but I was going to stop it after Uncle Iroh disappeared- I'm feeling happy today. The chappies will get longer though! Until next chapter- Luaugirl **


	2. Stranger in the Ice

Child of the Earth

Chapter 2- Stranger in the Ice

**A/N: I will describe Katara differently in this chapter, she does not look the same as she does in the show and she does not know the Avatar, nor does she have a brother. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. I do own this plot, any OC's, and my computer (unless my sister is using it). **

The icy exterior of the girl was melting but nothing could prepare Zuko for what was underneath it. Underneath thick inches of melting ice lay a girl, a real girl that looked exactly like the statue. The walls began to shake again- this time very violently. The girl began to sway and Zuko caught her before any damage occurred. Despite the earthquake underneath his feet Zuko set the girl down and gave her a closer look. She looked exactly like the statue only she was real- her chest was moving slightly.

The girl of about sixteen had soft brown hair, long lashes, and a tiny form. Although most of her appearance was normal she had the strangest coloring Zuko had ever seen. Her hair was brown like those of the Water tribe, but her skin was pale like the people of the Fire Nation. Her clothes were the most interesting however. She was wearing the same kimono and robe that the statue had worn, but the kimono was a deep mix of blue and green sparkling material- Water tribe and Earth Kingdom colors. The robe was a dark scarlet red with orange trimming, and she wore Air Temple sandals. Zuko was so entranced by the girl's appearance he didn't notice the shaking had subsided.

The girl was in the deep sleep of unconsciousness. In a flash she had gone form her statue form to flesh and blood. She felt a warm presence next to her and struggled to wake up.

When Zuko's eyes began to feel sore he averted them and blinked. He sat for a couple minutes staring at the wall- which was the same minus a few dozen crystals- until he heard an unfamiliar sound. Zuko turned and found himself face to face with the girl. He saw she was sitting on her knees facing him.

"Hello, I'm Prince Zuko" he spoke softly, wondering if the girl had heard of him.

"I'm Katara, and I'm fifteen." Zuko was mesmerized by her voice- it was like the sound of water running over rocks.

"I'm seventeen Katara." Zuko made eye contact with her and saw she had clear, sharp green eyes, not failing to notice the faint blush that came to her cheeks when he said her name.

Katara looked into the Prince's golden eyes and watched as he stood, offering a hand to help her up. She took his hand and both teens felt a tremor run up their arms.

"Katara, what nation are you from?" Zuko asked, dying to know the answer to his question.

"My Father is from the Fire nation, but my mother was from the Water tribe." She said shyly. Zuko nodded, that's where her coloring came from- but it still didn't explain her clothes and what she was doing in the statue.

Zuko paused- "Katara if you don't mind me asking, why were in that statue?" He said, motioning to the alter and the puddle of water that now resided on it.

"My father put me there." Katara whispered; her voice barely audible over the faint sound of the roaring ocean. Zuko and Katara began to walk down the icy tunnel, thoughts consuming them. Why would anyone trap their daughter in a statue? What did Katara do to anger her father? Zuko thought, reminded of his scar and his own abusive father- Fire Lord Ozai.

The two teens traveled on in silence until Zuko stopped and spoke up.

"Katara, who was your father?" he asked when the silence became too much to bear.

"I… I don't know" Katara stammered, scared of the fiery glint that appeared in Zuko's eyes. Suddenly something snapped in the young Fire Prince. Zuko whirled around and threw his body on Katara, pushing her shoulder blades into the hard wall of ice. Looking at the ground, Katara whimpered softly.

"Zuko, you're hurting me" she said quietly, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Katara, I am a Prince- and I always get what I want. I know you're lying to me now tell me the truth!" Zuko half yelled in her ear.

Zuko looked down at Katara and immediately felt ashamed. Her tiny body was shaking with fear, small, symmetrical tears making their way down her face. Zuko was too absorbed to listen to his keen hearing skills because suddenly a hand smacked him right in the head, causing him to faint…

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! This chapter was dedicated to my first reviewer- Melodiee. Thanks so much for your great review! I will explain later why Zuko's clothes were black. Luaugirl **


	3. Punishment of Sin

Chapter 3

Punishment of Sin

**A/N: Chapter three now up! Just to let you now, there is never a certain amount of time it will take me to write a chapter; it might be a day or two, or even a week. Just be patient please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or it's characters. I do own this plot, any OC's, and my allowance (when I'm good). **

Katara came too slowly; her vision was unclear and blurred around the edges. When her eyes finally adjusted and the painful throbbing of her headache dulled, she was able to look around. Katara was in a room, a dark and cold one at that, or rather, a cell. All was dark except a single lamp that hung outside the cell, throwing a faint golden glow around the room. Using the light to her advantage, Katara saw the room had two thin mattresses in the corner. Swerving her head, she saw Zuko sprawled in the corner opposite from her.

Seeing Zuko in that awkward position made an unfamiliar feeling crawl its way into her stomach. Against every inch of sense she had, Katara slowly made her way over to her savior, determined to return the favor. Katara checked Zuko's pulse, and temperature, not failing to notice how his body seemed to relax at the feeling of her touch. Time passed slowly, and Katara had no way to tell what time it was because no window was around. Hearing a slight sound, Katara turned to find Zuko waking slowly.

Zuko awoke and immediately felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head, knowing a bruise was sure to form. Glancing down at himself, Zuko saw his appearance was anything but prince-like. His arms were bruised and sore, every limb felt sore, and his black silk clothes (which his Uncle had given him as a 'cheer up' present) were rumpled and slightly dirty. Looking up Zuko saw Katara in the corner, probably afraid he would yell at her again.

"Katara, I'm not going to hurt you" Zuko whispered softly, watching the girl relax and become more comfortable.

A ringing of heavy footfalls shattered the tense silence in the prison hold. The two teenagers looked up to find a young man, obviously Water tribe by his clothing. Katara stayed come, Zuko however; took charge of the situation by playing twenty questions.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are we here?" Zuko practically yelled without taking a breath. The man took one look at Zuko and chuckled.

"Young man, I am Yie; and you are now a prisoner of the Raqua tribe." Said the man calmly.

"And what the heck is that? I've never heard of it before." Snapped Zuko in reply.

"We are allies of the Water Tribe, and I am down here because the young lady next to you," Yie motioned to Katara "She is a fine young lady, and she deserves to be treated like a guest, not a prisoner."

"And what about me?" Zuko asked rudely. Yie was prepared for this statement however, and had an equally rude reply.

"You will be staying here, where murdering Fire Nation scum belongs." Zuko shot Yie a death glare as he got out his keys and motioned to Katara to leave the cell. But the young girl shook her head.

"I don't want to go." Katara whispered to the man softly, scared to trust anyone.

"Suit yourself" said Yie shrugging, "But it gets real uncomfortable at night down here, when you could be staying in the guest chambers." Yie offered subtly. Katara still held firm on her opinion, and soon Yie was gone.

"Why did you choose to stay here?" Zuko asked Katara, who was playing with the corner of a thin mattress.

"So we can escape, duh!" Katara snapped rudely. "Do you think they would've given me a guest chamber and then let me leave? I don't think so!" Katara spoke loudly, half yelling the last part.

"Okay then, Miss 'I'm so smart' what's your plan?" Zuko mocked. Katara looked down at the bedding under her knees. She hadn't actually thought it out that far; she just knew it would be easier to escape from the prison hold, instead of a room in the center of the tribe.

"We're going to have to work together." Katara said in a strained voice, trying to keep her cool. "But I don't have a plan." She said the last part through gritted teeth, and Zuko barely heard her confession.

"So Miss Perfect **doesn't** have a plan! I'm shocked." Zuko said rudely. "But if we want to get out of here I guess we'll have to work together. Here's the plan…" Zuko leaned closer to Katara and began to unravel the plan that had been hatching in his mind since he had awoken….

The next morning, if it even was morning, Katara and Zuko rose quickly. Zuko had already found out Katara couldn't bend, but she assured him her secret "talent" would more than make up for it. Zuko waited in the corner, all of his weight pressed onto his right heel. Just one more minute… Zuko thought impatiently. Suddenly the plan was put into action; a guard carrying a small tray came down the staircase. He opened the cell and carefully stepped in to deliver the meal. Now! Zuko thought, whirling out of the shadows and kicking the guard full out in the chest.

Grabbing Katara's arm, they hurried down the hall together.

"Quickly, there going to be onto us." Zuko advised. Taking turn after turn, using simple navigation skills he knew all Nations used. The two quickly rounded a corner then froze. Sitting in a heap of knots and limbs was…

**A/N: I'm leaving you guys hanging! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! This chapter was dedicated to my good friend Caitlan, who's reviewed twice! Reviews+Luaugirl Faster Updates! This chapter took FOREVER to write, 'because I was halfway through when I noticed some BIG mistakes. Have a good day! Luaugirl **


	4. Discoveries

Child of the Earth

Chapter 4- Discovery

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and comments, they really help me get ideas and write faster. Hymandala is my own made up word. Don't use it! It is pronounced hay-man-da-la. Melodiee- Thank You sooooo much for your proofread, that would have been a big mistake. I wrote this chapter in the car and wasn't paying much attention to how I explained Zuko's thoughts and actions to the readers. This chapter is dedicated to Caitlan, my good friend, and Melodiee- thanks guys. Anyway, 0n with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, the show would be WAY different.**

Zuko and Katara froze, eyes popping out at the scene in front of them. A large room sat at the end of the hallway. Even from the doorway the two teens could see the room was used for something very wrong. Scroll, upon scroll laid on the dozens of tables, maps hung pinned to walls; most places crossed out with ink, ancient statues of Avatars lined the walls- some dripping in red paint, as if someone wanted to represent blood.

But in the middle of the room, was a dead giveaway. Sitting in a large glass case was a long silver knife, inscribed with the four nation's symbols. The pair needed no other clues to figure out what it was.

"The Hymandala…" Zuko whispered weakly, wonder how sick these Raqua people were.

Katara stared at the blade with its leather sheath, and jewel-encrusted handle. Everyone in her village had heard stories of the famed weapon, but Katara had never seen it- until now. In her village they told the story of the Hymandala-

Almost everyone in the four nations wanted peace, and balance of the elements. All but one group of non-benders, whose leader had been dumped by a female Avatar. The group, which hated bending in all forms, created a knife; deep in the heart of a mountain. The knife had one special use- killing the Avatars until the cycle would be broken, allowing the world to erupt in chaos.

Katara didn't consider herself a believer of 'magical' tales, and evil people, but this proved the Hymandala story was true. Looking at Zuko, she saw her friend was so shocked even his scar had paled a bit- he had recognized the blade too.

Suddenly the pair heard footsteps and remembered their previous mission.

"We have to get out of here, now." Katara said firmly, and Zuko only nodded in agreement. Soon they were back in a labyrinth of halls, veering sharp turns and sticking to shadowy hallways.

Whether by miracle or luck, the two stumbled upon a servant's door, probably leading outside due to the cold feel in the room. Zuko stepped up to the door cautiously, putting almost no weight on the floor boards beneath him. He slowly cracked open the door, surprised and blinking when the small slit revealed the light and color of the outdoors.

Seeing the flood of light Katara darted outside, the end of her silk robe and the Prince of the Fire Nation trailing close behind her. Zuko and Katara darted between pillars of ice that were once trees, intent on their escape. The teens headed in the direction of the caverns, they had stayed in before being captured, for a few hours before stopping to make camp.

Here they observed their present possessions, or what was left of them. They had a blazing fire, thanks to Zuko's bending, and the two thin blankets form the cell, tied expertly by Katara so they weighed almost nothing. The two teens had a dinner of ocean fish then on an unspoken agreement went to sleep- on opposite sides of the campfire. Katara was half asleep when she heard a fait voice whisper something she probably wasn't supposed to hear. Zuko's whisper "Goodnight Katara" rang in her ears long after it was said. Katara smiled and snuggled into her blanket, maybe the self-centered Prince cared about her after all- despite his mysterious way of showing it. That night Katara was lulled to sleep by the faint sound of crickets and the glow of twinkling stars reflected on the surrounding ice.

The next morning Katara awoke to find that everything was packed and Zuko had once again taken charge. As Katara quickly rolled up her thin, plain, blanket; Zuko explained the new plan.

"We're going to a small Fire Nation port near Omashu." Zuko explained, "My crew was supposed to meet my Uncle and I there. Once we arrive we can use my ship to warn the Avatar." Katara cocked her head in confusion. Even before her father froze her in the statue, news had spread of the rash Fire Nation Prince and how he had to capture the Avatar to regain his honor.

Zuko noticed Katara's confusion and explained his thoughts from the night before.

"All my life," Zuko said while settling onto an ice covered rock "It's been about me. What I want, what I need. Now, I think it's time I do something for someone else." Zuko said. " I was thinking a lot last night, and maybe Commander Zhao was right. If my father really wanted me back, I would be; wouldn't I? I don't even like my father very much, we don't even share **one **intrest. And when he burned me." Zuko shookhis head at the memory of getting punished for doing theright thing.Katara nodded, thinking of how she too had to mature quickly and act older than her real age. " And don't think I'm doing this because I want to." Zuko said to Katara quickly, " I'm doing this to show that the Fire Nation still has **some** sense, common courtesy, and **honor.**" Katara did not fail to notice that he spat out the last word.

In no time the two teens had started out, the ice and snow crunching beneath their feet. While walking, Katara observed her appearance. Her robe and dress, which should have gotten wrinkled and dirty in the cell, now looked almost new. The colors showed vibrantly, the yellow threads shining golden. Her brown hair was loose and flowing, like silken thread ready to be woven. Katara was watching a white gull above when she lost her footing on an edge, sending her tumbling down…

**A/N: What did you think? Review, review, review! Sorry about the cliffhangers but if I didn't put them in you guys wouldn't read my story… Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions, nicely though please. Later! Luaugirl **


	5. Falls and Dreams

Child of the Earth

Chapter 5- Falls and Dreams

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers- kudos to you! This chapter may be a bit confusing but I've had the idea for awhile. This chapter I'll try not to make a cliffhanger guys…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, unfortunately. But I do own this plot and any OC's (Kimi and any others.)**

Katara was watching a white gull above when she lost her footing on an edge, sending the fifteen-year-old tumbling down an icy cliff. Katara felt herself falling, the chilly, brisk air slapping her cheeks as she tumbled down. Then Katara felt a swirl of pain as a chunk of rock collided with her forehead. She thought she was doomed when suddenly a warm hand shot out and grabbed hers, but Katara was already unconscious.

Zuko sat beside a crackling fire as dusk rapidly approached, the usual frown molded even deeper on his face. Katara had been unconscious all day, her forehead already turning purple from the nasty bump. Zuko peered down at Katara, who was wrapped in both of the blankets. Satisfied that she was alright, Zuko looked up at the sky- which was aflame with blue, purple, red, and gold hues- and began to meditate. Zuko had no idea what was right anymore; he was torn between whether to regain his honor, or to show that his country still had some decency left in it.

That day Katara lay on her back on sheets of frozen water, unaware of the time that was passing by. As Katara slipped in and out of consciousness a dream began.

Katara was sitting in the middle of a village much like her own. The brown huts surrounded her in a circle, where an intricate pattern of tile laid sealed to the rock beneath her. She knew somehow that the place was uninhabited, as if the people had been warned by an omniscient feeling to stay away. Then beyond the huts, Katara saw the shadow of a young woman. The woman began to walk confidently up to Katara. Her body was that of a young girl, but her face portrayed knowledge beyond any person or Avatar. The lady neared, and Katara sucked in a breath as she realized what she was wearing. The lady was wearing the same clothes as Katara; a colorful robe and dress. But resting lightly on her head was a garland of ivy, glowing green with hints of gold. The lady sat down in front of Katara as if they had known each other forever, and in a way, they had.

"I am Kimi, mother of the earth." Katara stared at the angelic face that now seemed more than familiar. Of course! How could Katara not have remembered? Kimi, or she who is without equal, was a goddess that Katara's village had worshipped. Instead of paying tribute to the Sun, Water, Earth, and Air gods and goddesses, the people of Kozue village worshiped Kimi; the mother of all living creatures.

Remembering her manners, Katara spoke "I'm Kat-" but was cut off by Kimi. "I know who you are, my child." Kimi spoke then continued. "My life has a goddess is almost at an end. The people of the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air Nations don't worship the goddess of the earth anymore. I have chosen my successor." Kimi finished in her soft voice, green eyes locking with Katara's own. Katara didn't understand. "But who?" she asked, surprised when Kimi leaned in, so they were almost touching foreheads. "You know who. When the time is right you will make known to the people of the earth that, with the help of the Avatar; Aang; balance will be restored by the goddess of the earth."

Katara continued to stare, her mind still piecing the obvious clues together. "But how-" she tried to ask, but was interrupted yet again. "When the time is right, you will know- child of the Earth." Katara sat dazed and watched as Kimi disappeared in a golden puff of smoke.

After the dream a confused and groggy Katara awoke, immediately trying to seek out her traveling companion. Half stumbling, she followed a faint trail of footprints in the pure white snow. The path led her to a clearing surrounded by rocks. Peeking over the sharp rocks, Katara saw Zuko, furiously practicing his Fire bending- throwing punches and kicks at everything in particular. Katara watched, astounded. She couldn't bend; no one in her village could either. Seeing Zuko's graceful yet deadly moves caused a small burst of envy in her chest, a feeling she had never really felt until know.

Feeling her bruised forehead, Katara tried to plan her actions. She wanted to tell Zuko about her realistic dream, but judging by the sting of pain she felt in her forehead; Zuko would never believe her- thinking it was the results of her concussion. Slowly, Katara edged away from the area and headed back to the campsite, un-content with the fact that she had no one to share the dream with. Katara reached the campsite then froze; lying on her pile of discarded blankets was a garland of green and gold ivy…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Miles away, the Avatar- Aang- and his friend/fellow traveler Sokka, were having a heated debate in the middle of the Water Tribe palace. "Aang, we need to find you an earthbending master, otherwise who knows how long it will take you to master earth?" Sokka said loudly to Aang. "I am **not** leaving!" Aang yelled, "It's my duty as the Avatar to help these people, and they need me. You just want to leave because this place holds to many memories of you and Princess Yue!" Aang snapped back with the rude comment, and then stormed off. Sokka just stood in shock, wondering where his friend's burst of anger had come from…

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry about the short chapter! Please review with comments and questions. More Sokka and Aang coming up…! Luaugirl **


	6. Anger

Child of the Earth

Chapter 6- Anger

**A/N: Chapter 6 now up! Please review, no one has reviewed chapter 5 yet :( Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I got sick, had a bunch of homework, and last night I was watching the Avatar DVD which I got for Valentines Day! Anyway, hope you like the chapter; this one's dedicated to Caitlan- here's your Valentine's Daypresent!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did own Avatar, season 2 would have already started! **

After his hurtful fight with Aang, Sokka traveled through the palace to visit his special place. As the Water tribe boy entered the most spiritual place in the North Pole, he felt a rush of emotions explode inside him. Anger, frustration, sadness, and other familiar feelings that had been blossoming in his chest since his girlfriend Yue had died. Sokka knew that she had a good reason for dying, sacrificing herself to save the Moon Spirit, but he would never forgive her for leaving him; the pain was just too raw and fresh.

Settling down by the pond holding two black and white Koi fish, Sokka looked into the water and saw Yue's image appear quickly. Looking down at the rippling image, Sokka wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a fate. He had never stolen, cursed, or done wrong, and he always watched out for his friend the Avatar. He also hated the Fire Nation. As Sokka watched the swirling water, he wondered about his enemies. Although Aang liked the Fire Nation as much as he loved being bored (which he hated profoundly), Aang had never blamed the Fire Nation as a whole for his troubles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Prince Zuko practiced his Fire drills, shooting flame after flame at the icy rock surrounding him. Zuko stopped suddenly, panting, and pulled on his black silk shirt, the golden buttons glowing in the sunlight. He sat down on the hard-packed dirt to meditate. Zuko closed his eyes and tried in vain to clear his thoughts, but no luck. He struggled to keep his mind free and one with his inner fire but he failed. Zuko's thoughts kept escaping to Katara, the young maiden he had rescued a day or so earlier.

Katara had told him before her accident that her father was from the Fire Nation, and her mother the Earth Kingdom. Zuko pondered this small fact. It was not unusual for a Fire Nation man to marry a woman of the Earth Kingdom, the two nations had been a part of the Roku Confederation for the last twenty or so years. What was unusual, however, was that Katara had said that she had grown up in a tiny Northern Water tribe village. Surprising the Prince even more, was the fact that Katara couldn't bend.

It was uncommon for any person of this time and age to not be able to bend. Ally of the Fire Nation or no, the different nations used their bending abilities as protection. Also, Katara's father must have been a Fire Bender, which gave basically a 99.99 chance that Katara was one too. But Zuko had never seen the passion, the blazing anger in her that every Fire Bender contained. Zuko had, however, seen the envious look in Katara's eyes whenever he bended. Opening his eyes, Zuko found that noon was rapidly approaching. Standing up, Zuko felt the sun's gleaming rays hit his skin and felt the raw power and energy course through his veins.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Far away in the heart of tiny village on the outskirts of Omashu, the former General Iroh was being tended to. The retired general had been found washed up on the sandy beached of the Northern Earth Kingdom. A kind family had taken him in and was caring for him. Iroh sat up from his position under a tall willow tree. He was watching the daughters of the family, Kata and Maeko. The two small girls were playing dolls together, pretending little people made out of cloth were real and had voices. Kata and Maeko were bent over their dolls, their black hair shimmering in the sunlight.

Iroh looked down at his left leg, where a screaming pain had arisen. The old man had cut the limb severely, and it was wrapped it bandages; though they were now swiftly turning crimson. Iroh unwrapped the cloth gently and replaced them, his time in the Fire Navy not going unused. The war general used sufficient military knots to tie the bandage, and then settled back into his spot against the tree. Kata and Maeko were now racing to the door of their small hut and round the shrubbery, playing an engaging game of tag. Iroh watched the children and felt his eyes mist, they reminded him so much of his nephew when he was young and playful.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Sokka ate dinner that night with the Water Tribe, he looked across the table at his friend. The Avatar was slumping low in his seat, looking genuinely sorry for hurting his friend's feelings. The two boys locked gazes and forgave each other immediately, using their body language and eyes as a code that only men understand. At the end of the floor-level table the chief of the Water Tribe, Makoto, was making a sincere speech about the loss of his daughter and some member of the tribe that now rested with Kana, the spirit of water. Makoto finished his speech with a few tears and said in a strong voice

"We will always remember our lost family members, may Kana curse those who took them from us." The crowd erupted with applause and the chief bowed, his raven-black hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"And now, enjoy the feast!" Makoto said, ending the speech part of the funeral and beginning the part where they celebrated the lives of the lost ones, not mourn their permanent absence.

The moon shone brightly and radiantly over the people in the night-black sky, outshining even the North Star. The Water Tribe citizens and guests enjoyed fish, rice, bread, fruits, and delicate desserts. Sokka gazed over at a seat at the table near the ice fountain, where he had first spoken to Yue. The beautiful girl had died almost a month ago, but Sokka still felt a pang of sadness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

By the time Zuko trudged back to the camp it was almost dusk, and the once powerful sun was setting against the icy background to make way for the moon. Zuko brushed past some snow covered trees and entered the campsite. The Fire Prince froze. Sitting by the fire, fully awake and conscious, was Katara. Zuko walked over to the girl slowly.

"You're…awake." Zuko commented as she looked up at him without surprise.

"Yeah." Was all he got for a reply, but it was enough. He sat down next to her taking in her appearance. Katara was wearing her normal dress and robe, covered with one of the gray blankets. Her chocolate hair was sleep rumpled, but her evergreen eyes were sparkling with energy.

"Do you feel alright?" Zuko asked, and Katara answered yes. A few moments of silence pasted.

"Katara, I was wondering… are you sure you're not a bender?" Zuko asked, returning to his earlier train of thoughts. Katara sat for a moment in a trance, the golden fire sending waves of light across her pale face.

"I don't know." She said after awhile. "I was never tested for bending abilities in my tribe. My parents could bend and so could everyone else in my tribe, but I never tried or was tested."

"Why don't you try?" Zuko asked encouragingly. Katara shrugged.

"Because I'm not a bender."

"Katara, you don't know that." The girl in front of him sighed.

"Fine. Teach me." She said.

"Okay then. Close your eyes and focus on your thoughts." Zuko commanded. "Concentrate on the fire inside of you. Breathe in and out. Try to force the flames out of your body." He instructed, watching as Katara did as she was told.

Katara tried the simple steps but nothing happened. She tried again and again but, much to Zuko's disappointment, still nothing. Then, the anger started.

"You're not trying." Zuko said to a frustrated Katara.

"Maybe it's not working because I can't do it." She snapped back.

"Can't or won't?" Zuko asked, his scar flickering dangerously in the firelight.

"That's it! I've had with you and your nasty attitude!" Katara screamed. Then she noticed Zuko was smiling, but the smile quickly disappeared. The fire had erupted and grown at least twenty feet, roaring and crackling. Katara knew Zuko hadn't done it by the surprise and now utter shock on his face as the fire licked higher and higher, until it licked the treetops.

"Katara, we have to get out of here. Katara MOVE!" Zuko yelled, but it was too late. Zuko noticed from his place at least fifteen yards away from the fire that the young girl was frozen in fear, but also that the blanket had fallen; revealing a large crimson cut at least a foot long on the side of her leg.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered, millions of thoughts running through his head about what he could and should do. He could leave, but a foreign emotion was willing him to stay and save her. A few seconds passed, Zuko trying to decide whether to do the smart thing or the right thing…

**A/N: What did you think? R&R! Please review on any comments, questions or suggestions you may have, I'm trying to write this the best I can! Happy (late) Valentines Day! Hopefully I will have a new chapter up in the next few days; my school is giving us a new week-long February break! Yay! Later Luaugirl. **


	7. What?

Child of the Earth

Luaugirl

Chapter 7- What?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and thanks for the reviews. Also- I highly dislike people who take my ideas and plot lines, so if you do it again I will be very upset! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own this plot, my OCs, and any ideas mentioned in this fic.**

Prince Zuko watched the flames rise up, catching the branches of trees. The orange and red flames erupted and spread, wrapping a circle around the confused girl. Suddenly, Zuko knew what to do. He discarded the part of his mind that told him not to do anything rash, and he walked into the heat.

The Prince of fire walked quickly into the ever growing flames, cover his face with his arms, the smoke stinging his golden eyes and making them water. Then, he saw her. Katara was lying on her back, passed out from the heat and smoke. Zuko ran towards the bender, ignoring the heated pain and the protests in his arm; which was throbbing. The fire bender scooped up the girl gently, pulling her body close to his. Looking around, Zuko saw that they were now surrounded by a circle of flames, dancing in yellow, orange, and red.

Then, Zuko did the unthinkable. Pulling Katara tighter to his chest, the Fire Prince leaped over the growing flames; forcing his element away with his mind. Zuko felt himself flying through the air, then his feet colliding with the ground. He felt his energy drain and he collapsed on the icy dirt, Katara not to far away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katara woke up feeling sore on every surface of her body, her limbs throbbing with a consistent pain. Sitting up lethargically, Katara looked down to see that her arms and legs were covered in bruises **(from landing on the ground)**, and burn marks. She gingerly pinched a coin size burn on her right arm, feeling pain jolt up into her elbow and shoulder. Doubling over in pain, Katara felt her mouth open and let out a small gasp.

Looking at the ground, Katara's eyes traveled a couple of yards, seeing the Fire Prince sitting against a scorched tree. The forest was black with char and ash, and the snow was an unpleasant gray color. Zuko looked up at Katara, feeling her gaze. Katara quickly looked down, and heard Zuko walk over to her. The Prince glanced down at her leg, and Katara's eyes followed. The left limb was totally red, covered in dried blood, infections, and burn marks.

Zuko quietly took off his sash, unwrapping the crimson strip from his waist. The Prince of Fire bent down slowly, and by the light of the early morning; began to tie the material around her leg in a makeshift bandage. Katara watched as his long fingers expertly wrapped and tied, being firm yet gentle. She winced when he touched a tender spot on the cut, but his murmured apology seemed to take the pain away.

When Zuko was done Katara sat up, carefully running her fingers along the soft material. She looked into the two orbs of gold and heard the prince begin to speak.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said, "If I hadn't provoked you, none of this would have happened. It seems as though you are a fire bender, and an incredibly powerful one at that. Only the strongest benders have ever unleashed that amount of power and on your first try as well." Zuko sighed, "When fire benders first start to bend, they have to wait and become accustomed and one with their element, then begin to master it. In your anger, you managed to destroy half the forest, using the fire's strong points to your advantage."

Katara stared at Zuko, a puzzled look on her face from the detailed explanation.

"What?" she asked, her voice a bit stiff from use. Zuko chuckled.

"You're a fire bender Katara!" he laughed, shaking his head. Zuko glanced at Katara. She was staring at a charred tree, her eyes unfocused and confused.

"But that's impossible…" she whispered, a hand flying up to her face. The Prince gently touched her shoulder.

"What's impossible Katara?"

The young girl looked at the Prince of the Fire Nation then sighed. She pushed herself up and stood above the sooty ground.

"Look." She said gently, making a motion with her hand. The orange-red sleeve fell back along her pale arm, and Zuko felt his jaw drop…

**A/N: Haha cliffie! What did you think? Hate it, love it? Remember to review! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I'm really busy tonight. Thanks for all of the support, I was about to delete this fic. Keep reading and reviewing! Reviews keep me writing! Thanks Luaugirl **


	8. Lies

Child of the Earth

Luaugirl

Chapter 8- Lies

**A/N: I'm finally updating! Ha! I left you with a real cliffy didn't I? Anyway, some of you were confused because Katara is from the Water Tribe, but we just figured out that she can bend fire. How can this be? Read on to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar related, except an Avatar DVD. I do own my plot, my OC's, and my computer.**

Zuko stood there, staring at Katara, feeling his face portray total and utter shock.

"You're, you're, a" He sputtered, but Katara cut him off.

"Yes Zuko, I'm an earth bender." The prince of the Fire nation watched as the girl moved the balls of earth above the ground, making them take form of whatever shape she desired. Katara stopped the bending after awhile however, and the two teens were soon sitting down in an awkward silence, neither one trying to make conversation with the other.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, trying to break the thick tension around the area.

"Yes" She answered, her sparkling eyes turning to look into his golden ones. Zuko looked down at the ground, then back up at the girl in front of him.

"I was just wondering- how can you bend to elements at the same time? And why, why did you lie to me?" Prince Zuko asked, watching the Katara play with the hem of her kimono. The girl sighed and looked up at him, green, glowing eyes looking into fierce gold ones.

"I guess I better tell you the whole story huh?" she asked, her soft voice barely audible. Zuko nodded, and Katara leaned against a tall evergreen tree and began the story; her soft, mesmerizing voice blocking out the world around them.

"It all started when I was very young. My parents lived with me in a small village near Omashu, where my father worked. My mother was an Earth Bender and my father was a Fire Bender, though he never bended in public. The Earth Kingdom, as most of the world does, thinks that the mixing of elements is terrible, a thing that should never be done. When I was very young, my mother would teach me how to bend earth, how to make shapes and such. My father would get very angry at this, because he wanted me to be able to bend fire. One day, when I was out practicing my Earth Bending, my father got angry with something my mother said and he- he killed her." Zuko watched as a few crystal tears found their way onto Katara's cheek, running down her face until they landed with a splat on the ground. She buried her face in her hands for a moment, then shook her head at herself and looked back up at him. Katara took another long breath and continued her story, as an avid Zuko listened, eager to hear more of the tale.

"He killed my mother," She continued, "Then took me and left, going up to the Northern Water Tribes, so he wouldn't be caught for his crime. He found a small village up there and moved in; saying he once had a relative that lived there. I don't know if the story was true, but the villagers let him stay, and that's where I have lived." Zuko interrupted, a might rudely I might add.

"But what about you're Earth Bending?" Zuko asked, and Katara nodded.

"My father didn't want me to show anyone, so he told the villager I was a non-bender. He claimed he couldn't bend either- would a Water Tribe village let a Fire Bender stay near their homes?- anyway, over the years my father would get angrier and angrier at me, for doing the simplest thing wrong. Usually, he would hit me or make me skip a meal, but then the punishments got worse. One day, when I accidentally showed my friend Hakida my bending abilities. He was so mad at me…. He took me far away, into that cave where you found me, and he froze me into that statue. The weird thing was, he used Water, Earth, and Fire bending to put me there, and I could have sworn he used Air bending to freeze the statue into place. But anyway, he left me there for the longest time. Day after day would pass, but I had no way to keep track of the time that was passing by.

"Every once and a while, a sailor or a lost person would come into the cave, but no one would travel far enough into it to see me in that room. My father put candles in there; he said it was so I could see how much time would pass, and how no one would ever come to save me. But then, you came, and well; now I'm here." Katara finished, and Zuko nodded, his ponytail swinging slightly.

"But, he said, you never really answered my other question Katara- why did you lie to me?"

Zuko swore he saw Katara turn slightly cherry pink at the question, and she looked down at the icy ground.

"Oh," she said blushing, "Well, I wasn't sure at first if I could trust you; I thought I would be killed if anyone else found out about my parents." The Prince nodded at the answer, and then looked back at Katara.

"But if your father could bend three, maybe even four elements, maybe you can too?" Zuko said, glancing at her. Katara shrugged,

"I never tried to bend Fire, though I knew my father could bend it. I doubt I can bend Water, and there's no way I can bend Air, the monks have been dead for what- one hundred years?" she asked, laughing slightly at herself. Zuko nodded, and Katara looked away, signaling the story was over.

The two teenagers sat together like that for some time without talking, Katara leaning against a tree and Zuko sitting a few feet a way, watching as a tiny reddish-gold flame in his hand got bigger then smaller, bigger then smaller. Finally when the sun began to set in the sky **(it's the next day)** Katara left the small area they had made for themselves, returning with and armful of dry branches, some black with the ashes from the previous fire. The girl placed the wood gently on the ground and then, after looking around nervously, shot a flame from her wrist; the pile of wood spitting and crackling as it set fire. After the fire was made Zuko left, coming back with a few large handfuls of nuts and berries that was to be their dinner. Zuko and Katara ate the nuts and berries, and managed to find their blackest, or what was left of them. The grayish cloth was covered in soot, and smelled like char.

Katara had washed the blankets in a stream nearby silently, returning and handing Zuko his with a mumble before going to her own side of the fire and lying down to sleep. Katara slept peacefully that night, her brown hair splayed on the ground, with no weird dreams, just a deep sleep. Zuko however, wasn't as fortunate. The Fire Bender laid awake almost he entire night, glowing golden eyes watching Katara. A few sparks from the fire, crackling merrily, jumped close to the Fire Prince, and he jumped slightly as they narrowly missed his eye, his scarred one. Zuko touched the red scar, pain returning from that day with his father almost three years ago. Finally, Zuko closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Did anyone see the season premiere? It was great! Next chapter… Azula!**


	9. Azula

Child of the Earth

Luaugirl

Chapter 9- Azula

**A/N: Wow I'm updating quickly! Remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not own Avatar the Last Airbender, sigh.**

The next morning Zuko and Katara woke around the same time, both teens rising as the sun came up into the sky. Zuko and Katara greeted each other, and then packed up their 'camp'. They rolled up the blankets, extinguished the fire and erased any trace of it, and finished off the nuts and berries for a small breakfast. Zuko and Katara picked up their things and headed away from the campsite. They were headed to the port in Omashu, where Zuko's crew was supposedly waiting for him. The pair traveled all morning under the hot, large, sun, which was melting a bit of the ice.

The two walked silently, Katara pondering whether they would get out of this alive, and Zuko wondering who Katara's father was. He could not go right out and ask her, as she had already told him much information. And, it also seemed as though she was not on pleasant terms with this man…………** (Duh, he froze her!)** The traveling continued to stay silent, though they were moving quickly and must have been quite bored.

They were nearing the edge of the Northern Water tribe, and soon they would have to find a way to cross the ocean and get to the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Bender Zuko and the Earth/Fire Bender Katara walked side by side down the icy path, headed toward the water. The hot sun hung in the sky above them, so hot that sweat was beginning to form on their brows and run down their backs. Zuko and Katara stopped at midmorning to rest and gather food, well nuts. They ate lunch then continued on, determined on reaching their goal. They didn't speak to each other much, but it was a peaceful silence, not an awkward one.

All too soon it was dusk, and they stopped to make camp before it got any darker. Katara took care of setting up camp and gathering food while Zuko collected a good amount of branches and lit a fire, feeding the blaze sticks to keep it going throughout the night. By luck or miracle, Katara had managed to catch a few fish; which they roasted over the fire and ate. Zuko and Katara were lying on the blankets, just staring at one another, when Katara asked a question.

"Zuko, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Katara said, and Zuko nodded. She continued, "You don't have to answer but I was wondering, well…. Why did you get that scar?"

Zuko gazed at Katara with his golden eyes. She had heard of the Fire Prince's banishment, and knew who he had gotten the scar from, but she didn't know the details.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me." She said softly, burying deeper into her blanket. Zuko sighed and looked over at her.

"I'll tell you." He said just as quietly, and then proceeded to sit up so as to tell the story better.

"I was fourteen when it happened." He began, watching as Katara sat up to listen. "My father, Lord Ozai, was very hard on my sister and I. We trained early in the morning until late at night, every day. One day, I had decided to listen in on a meeting in the War Room, where my father met with Generals to discuss war strategies. My uncle had warned me not to talk, but, I spoke out when they decided to use a group of new recruits as bait so they could capture a part of the Earth Kingdom. I had to fight in an Agni Kai, a duel between two benders. I thought I would be fighting the aged general I had spoken against, but since it was his war room, I had to duel my father." Katara gasped softly in surprise, her green eyes coated over with unshed tears.

"That's awful" she whispered, and Zuko nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, the time came to duel my father but I refused, trying to ask him for forgiveness. Instead, he burned me; then banished me. My only way to get home is to capture the Avatar, but now, it doesn't seem like that's going to happen." Zuko said flatly.

He looked over at Katara, who was staring at him not unkindly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, and Zuko shrugged.

"It's not your fault" he said.

"No little girl, it's not you're fault. It's all Zuzu's fault." Zuko and Katara jumped, turning to find the source of the voice.

"Azula" Zuko said darkly, his golden eyes forming a glare. Katara looked at the girl standing a few yards away from her. She looked about fifteen, with dark brown hair, alabaster skin, ruby red lips, and a large flame in hand. She smiled menacingly and the flame grew larger, begging to lick the branches surrounding them.

"Hello brother." She spat, shifting a little in her Fire Nation armor. Zuko took a step forward, his hands creating a flame as well.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly, the flames throwing a strange light on his pale skin.

"I'm here to kill you." She said mockingly, her blood red Fire clip glittering as the fire in her hands bounced and crackled. Upon hearing the words, Zuko took up a defensive stance, as did Katara.

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! Cliffie! You guys haven't been reviewing, so you get a cliffie! I will not be here for the next week or so, we just got on Spring Break, yay! Review and I may update quicker-please! **


	10. Azula II

Child Of The Earth

Luaugirl

Chapter 10- Azula II

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I am so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've kind of been taking a break (writers block cough cough). I am so excited about next Friday's All-Zuko episode- it's gonna be sweet! Also- for those of you who have read Valentine/ Secret Heart (and if you haven't you should), Secret Heart is almost finished, so read the latest chapter- your reviews WILL determine the ending! **

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not own Avatar, just my plots and OC's. **

Katara felt her eyes widen so much it hurt. This girl was pure evil! She was definitely the Fire Lord's daughter. Katara looked around. The flames Azula had spread were licking the trees and slowly melting the ice, forming a full circle around them.

"So, who is this girl Zuko?" Azula asked, circling them, "I can't imagine that she's your girlfriend, she's way to pretty for you." She smirked.

Zuko felt his blood boil at the comment. With a yell, he shoot forward, flames erupting from his hands and feet. Quick as lightening, he struck, and Azula landed on her back.

"Why you…." She muttered, getting up and prepared to strike a blow of her own. Fast and furious, she swung her leg around, shooting more flames up into the trees. To Zuko, it seemed as if her aim was off, but then branches began to fall from the trees, landing all around Katara, the hot cinders heating her body. She was trapped.

At this, Zuko got angry. Katara hadn't done anything, why did Azula do that to her? He jumped and quickly threw a punch, feeling his fist connect with Azula's jaw. She sprawled backwards, a trickle of blood dripping down the side of her mouth. With a hiss, she launched herself upward, pining Zuko to the ground. She raised her hand, letting a golden flame appear in her palm. Drops of sweat began to form on Zuko's brow as she inched the ball of fire closer to his cheek.

"Death by your own element," She laughed, "I'm sure father would love to see this".

Zuko grunted. So that's who had sent Azula, not that it wasn't obvious. Still keeping a hand on his neck, Azula drew a long, silver knife from her belt. She focused her attention on Katara.

"How should I kill her, huh? Should I slice her up into pieces?" She asked, waving the shiny blade, "Or should I let her burn to death," Azula said, raising the flames on the logs with her eyes. "Or maybe I could lock her on the ship with the rhinos eh Zuko?" She said, "And let her be trampled to death."

Zuko managed to move his head slightly and looked over at Katara. She was really pale; no wonder she wasn't doing anything- she looked absolutely terrified.

"Or maybe" Azula said, "I could kill you first and let her watch." She pondered, "I'm sure I could marry her to someone for a hefty price, the men in our country do like women with that shade of hair" She said, as if she couldn't decide which way to end their lives.

"No." Zuko said. Azula turned, her golden eyes fixed on his.

"What did you just say?" she asked, as if she could not believe that someone had just crossed her.

"No." Zuko said, his voice getting louder. "You're not going to kill us." Azula laughed.

"I highly disagree." She said, bringing her flaming hand up over her head. As she brought it down, Zuko moved quickly, flashing his leg out and kicking her in the back. She doubled over, and Zuko punched her, watching as she flew backwards and slumped on the ground unconscious.

Zuko straightened up then went over to Katara, trying to figure out how to help her. In a flash she quickly bended the earth, scattering dirt over the flames. They were reduced to embers in a few moments, and Katara jumped out of the ring of once-burning logs. Zuko looked around at the burning ring of fire.

"Come on," he yelled over the roar of the flames, "We don't have much time." Katara nodded, following Zuko to the edge of the fire circle.

Zuko looked at it for a moment, and then beamed as if he had just had an idea.

"Katara, take my hand" he said, and she did. "On the count of three, we're going to jump ok? Just lose your eyes and don't let go." She nodded and they backed up a bit, preparing to jump.

"One" Zuko said, her a tree begin to crack,

"Two"

"Three!" Pulling on Katara's hand, he jumped, feeling his skin heat up as they passed through the flames. It was so hot, but they kept going anyway, just trying to survive.

Then, they were through. Katara and Zuko collapsed on cold ground a few meters away from the fire, coughing and wheezing and covered in red skin and welts. Katara looked over at Zuko, complete thankfulness in her eyes. Their hands found each other and they smiled and hugged, glad to be alive.

Zuko watched the fire as it burned and cracked, hoping this was the last they'd see of Azula…..

**A/N: Hey what'd you think? Just press the little blue button! Thanks for reading, and check out some of my other stuff please! **

**Luaugirl **


End file.
